Waluigi Rinestead
Waluigi Austin Rinestead was the man whom Nintendo based their character Waluigi off and was the savior of John F. Kennedy. Felicity encounters him many times. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Birth and Childhood Waluigi and his twin brother Wario were born in 2100 to Patricia and Roderick Rinestead. His brother Zoldemort was born five years earlier. He met Felicity in the year 2111, when she also met Zoldemort for the first time. Waluigi has admired her ever since. Adult Life In 2124, Waluigi and Wario were on break from college. They visited a local park in their parents' town for a family reunion. A couple of hours into the family reunion, Waluigi and Wario were by some picnic benches, running around and being foolish. Suddenly, some Weeping Angels touched them. They got sent back to 1992, near Nintendo Headquarters. Nintendo Headquarters was looking for some new video game characters to rival Mario and Luigi. When Wario and Waluigi got zapped back in time to 1992 and showed up at Nintendo Headquarters, Nintendo was inspired. They created the first game with Wario and Waluigi a short while later. When Felicity First Meets Waluigi Felicity first met Waluigi in March 2018, when a psychopath took over the world. Waluigi saved Felicity from a burning building. Later, Felicity went to 2111 and met Waluigi as a child, as described above. The 21st Century Waluigi met Felicity in the 21st century many times. On an English Countryside Waluigi was the singer for the band piece, "On an English Countryside", which is a song that Felicity played in her junior year of band. The band played this song in 2018-2019. Waluigi Number One One day in 2018, during gym class at Larson, there was a dodgeball game, shirts vs. skins. Felicity was put on skins, with all the other unathletic people. The skins kept getting hit by dodgeballs in private areas. However, Felicity met Johnny C. Peppercorn, and then, just as another game was beginning, the lights went dark. Waluigi played the intro to "We Are Number One" on a tenor saxophone, and then the lights went on. Waluigi's unnamed ensemble went into the gym, and they started playing "We Are Number One". Waluigi put his tenor saxophone down and started running around the gym, shouting, "Waluigi Number One!" and jumping at points in the music where it went "We Are Number One". At one point, Waluigi had a shirt kid throw a dodgeball at Mr. Larson, but the kid hit Waluigi in the privates. Waluigi said "WAAH! Throw it at him, not me! Ugh, let's try something else." At one point, Waluigi pressed a button on a remote that would make a cage fall and trap Mr. Larson, but the shirts pushed Mr. Larosn out of the way, knocked the remote from Waluigi's hand, and trapped Waluigi under the cage. When the ensemble changed keys, the skin kids toppled the cage over, and Waluigi got out. Mr. Larson got so mad at Waluigi that he charged at Waluigi. Waluigi effortlessly leaped over Mr. Larson's head and shouted, "WALUIGI NUMBER ONE!" Mr. Larson tried to charge at Waluigi again, but Waluigi ran up a wall. Soon, he ran on the ceiling. For the grand finale of the song, Waluigi jumped from the ceiling, and then landed on the ground when the song ended. His ensemble soon left the gym. Mr. Larson ordered that the shirts find Waluigi and his ensemble, and his ensemble was soon captured. Waluigi escaped the wrath of Mr. Larson. After Waluigi Number One On Christmas Day, Waluigi rescued Felicity, Johnny, Arnold, and R from Santa's dungeon. Waluigi's Death Waluigi traveled with Felicity when she went back in time to the Kennedy assassination. They went to November 21, 1963 and met Giachino Caligari there, and then slept at a local hotel. The next day, they went to the assassination site, and the first shot was fired. Waluigi ran up the wall of Dealey Plaza and got in the way of Lee Harvey Oswald just as he was about to fire again. Oswald shot Waluigi twice, and Waluigi died. Zoldemort and Wario, who were in the crowd, rushed to Waluigi, who would later be dubbed "The Brave American", for Zoldemort wanted to keep Waluigi anonymous until after he had left the future. Waluigi's Rescue from Death However, Felicity admired Waluigi so much that she went to the Time Lords to extract Waluigi the moment before his death. The Time Lords would have refused this if Felicity had not made automated voicemails to send the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, and the Munchkins to attack the Time Lords. The Time Lords complied and released Waluigi. Felicity then went to 2095 and made a clone of Waluigi using the genetic manipulation machines. Felicity then sent the clone to the Time Lords, which they would send back to 1963. Rinestead Base One Waluigi traveled with Felicity to Rinestead Base One in 2152. There they rescued Wario from the Flood. Felicity took the Rinestead brothers to Haight-Ashbury, 1965 and Waluigi and Wario stayed there for four years. When Felicity came to pick them up in 1969, they were "in tune" with the environment, so to say. Johny Johny Yes Papa Directly after leaving 1969, Felicity took the Rinestead brothers to July 1, 2018, where the first season of ''Johny Johny Yes Papa ''was being produced. Waluigi was cast as himself.Category:People Category:Characters that appear in video games Category:Time travelers Category:Rinestead family members